Provoking
by HpFangirl12778
Summary: Sirius provokes Remus around the full moon, what will happen?Rated M for a reason guys (I mean SMUT) Also kinky, you have been warned! Wolfstar smut and kinky. Thanks Sarah! Sirius/Remus oneshot. Disclaimer: I own nothing


It was only 2 days before the full moon and Remus was feeling agitated. It took all of his control not to snap at everybody and everything. And Sirius. Remus always wanted to jump Sirius. It was the wolf, the need for release. But Remus knew he had to keep himself in check.

"Hey Moony?"

"Yes Sirius?" Remus said slightly on edge. It was Sirius presence, everything about him made him more alert.

"You need to eat, you've been studying for hours. Come on let's go." Sirius persuaded, pulling Remus' arm.

"Ok, ok I'm coming. Where are the others?"

"They already left the selfish pricks. But I stayed back to make sure my boyfriend ate."

"Thank you Pads." Remus said giving Sirius a quick kiss before they made their way to the Great Hall. Remus missed the devious look his love had whenever he was plotting something as the werewolf made his way to the Great Hall.

The boys joined the others and ate and joked around. Once they had finished eating they all got up to study or play games. As they walked out, Remus and Sirius walking alongside each other, Sirius made a point of gazing at a Sytherin girl who was walking by, her robes doing nothing to hid her plentiful bosom. Sirius looked like he wanted to feast on her and grab those lovely breasts. Remus saw this and jealously filled him, he knew it was the wolf but he couldn't suppressive it. The moment everyone got back in the tower, Remus grabbed Sirius and pulled him down an abandoned, yet familiar to them, hallway.

"Sirius you've been a very bad boy. I think you need to be punished." Remus said as he pushed Sirius into the room. Sirius grinned inwardly, he knew Remus couldn't control himself tonight and Sirius couldn't wait.

"You will obey everything I say, understand?"

"Yes" Sirius said trying to look ashamed.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. Now undress yourself." Remus ordered. Sirius started to strip in front of Remus, slowly until he was finally naked, and under Remus' intense gaze.

"I think I will punish you very hard. Now come here." Remus beckoned Sirius over. He then pushed Sirius on all fours and put a leather collar on Sirius, making it rather tight. He snapped a leash onto the collar and pulled on it, effectively making Sirius crawl like a dog. Remus then grabbed a box that was hidden, on the off chance that someone other than them would find it. He reached in and grabbed what he would be using.

"Sirius, you knowingly provoked me, you are a fool for doing so. I will show you who is boss." Remus said putting a blindfold on Sirius while he set everything up.

"Yes, master."

"Did I say you could speak?" Remus asked, giving a sharp yank to the leash, jerking Sirius onto the floor.

"The girl you looked at was far too young, and not right for you." Remus said finishing up his preparations. "As punishment, I will fuck your mouth, and you will swallow every last drop." Remus said taking off the blindfold.

"Here dog. I think you need to be tied up." Remus said beckoning Sirius over, yanking on the leash. Sirius crawled over and Remus tightly tied his hands above his head with some rope that he had set up. Now Sirius was hanging so Remus could see everything.

"I will show you who is boss." Remus said, putting a gag tightly on Sirius. "But to further my point, you can't come until I allow you" Remus finished, putting a very tight cock ring on Sirius.

"Now my puppy can be punished. Remus said taking his whip and hitting Sirius with hit the first blow causing Sirius to jerk in surprise, but after the 2nd hit Sirius was arching to meet every swish. Remus felt himself growing harder with every hit. Sirius could only make muffled noises through his tight gag.

"Oh, you like this you little whore, don't you? You love feeling me dominate you, isn't that right you slut." Remus smirked. He loved dominating Sirius.

After a bit, there were many marks along Sirius' back and ass, Remus gave one final blow and then stopped. He then began to tease Sirius, starting with a touch to his chest, causing the amigus to shudder under his touch. Remus then slowly caressed Sirius' thighs, and when Sirius tried to move away, Remus grabbed Sirius' abused ass and help him in place while he licked and touched and sucked Sirius' sensitive flesh. Sirius was sweating and moaning through the gag.

"Now, now, you stay still my naughty, dirty, little slut. You stay still while I control you." Remus said in a very low voice, one he only used around the full moon.

Once Remus decided that Sirius was ready for his next punishment he untied Sirius, took off the gag, and shoved him onto the floor.

"You can never look at someone like that again, you are mine, understood?" Sirius could only moan in response.

"That was a question! Answer it!" Remus commanded, giving Sirius a hard spank.

"Correct… I… I will never look at someone like that again… I am… I am yours, Master." Sirius panted as he struggled to answer because now Remus was stroking his cock.

"Ohhh, Remus, AHhh. Please let me come."

"Not yet, my kinky little bitch. You must learn you lesion first." Remus said, grabbing Sirius' hair roughly, yanking him into a kneeling position as Remus sat in a chair he conjured for himself. Remus slowly stood up and stripped, Sirius getting so hard, every movement hurt. Remus then sat back down and positioned Sirius before his cock.

"Open, you need to learn your lesson." Remus said shoving his length down Sirius until he was deep in Sirius' mouth, causing Sirius to choke.

"Yes, suck it, you wanton whore, you want my cock so bad don't you?"

Remus pulled on Sirius' raven hair as he moved Sirius to fit his needs. Sirius tried to stimulate Remus but couldn't, not with Remus in such control.

"Are you, ahh, learning your lesson Pads?" Sirius could barely nod in response. Remus angled himself to feel more stimulated as Sirius' gagged bringing him closer to the edge. He pushed deeper trying to get Sirius to gag again, being successful. Soon Remus was shooting down Sirius, himself losing control as his orgasm hit him hard.

"Did you learn your lesson Pads?"

"Yes Master, I'm so sorry, it will never happen again, but please… let me… please… I can't"

"You may be rewarded now." Remus said taking off Sirius' restraint on the boy's cock. Remus pushed Sirius against the wall and reached down, stroking and pulling on Sirius' hard length.

"OhH, ReMus…" Sirius said trembling as he was getting closer and closer. Remus continued to pleasure Sirius, until he could sense that Sirius was close. He reached over and with a tug on Sirius whispered those magic words.

"Come for me" Remus said is such a low and sexy voice that it brought Sirius over the edge, and Sirius came, shooting against Remus. After he had calmed down they went upset to fall asleep.

"You Ok Padfoot? Did I hurt you?" Remus asked, his voiced filled with concern as they got into bed to fall asleep. "It was the wolf I'm so sorry… I just-"

"Hey, hey, its ok, I wanted that to happen, why else would I provoke you."

"I know I just love you and don't want to hurt you…"

"I loved it. And I love you. A lot. Moony I love you, you were perfect." Sirius said as he snuggled up against Remus and feel asleep. Remus sighed and wrapped his arms around Sirius and feel asleep, filled with love for his mate.


End file.
